Unova Conquest
by sy62697
Summary: **Rating to change due to mild sexual references** There isn't too many Pokemon stories, so I'll change that To her, they were just friends To him, he wanted to be more than just that And now, he has competition It's not just one contender eit
1. Chapter 1

**1**

The sun rose over the horizon, the glorious warm colors reflecting off the seemingly endless frontier in front of them. Walking softly across the cool wood floor towards the end of the deck, the light brown haired girl grabbed onto the metal rails at the end, her violet eyes gazing across the sound ocean in front of her, everything seeming to have an orange tint to it. Her hair flowed and wisped in the wind of the ship she stood on.

Behind her, her childhood friend walked up to the spot next to her, his rough hands grabbing onto the rail as he leaned over it, the wind flowing through his white, blue-tipped hair.

"Good morning," Tony spoke to the young trainer beside him. His aquamarine eyes scanned to the side to admire the beauty of the girl, her hair flowing gently behind her. The said girl then turned her head towards the boy, her glowing eyes looking into his own.

"Are you ready for today?" she asked, her voice like an angel's silk. The boy's lips upturned into a crooked smile, the same one the girl, Steph, can't help but adore. Today was a big day for the two friends; today they started a new Pokémon adventure together. Now they are traveling from their old region of Sinnoh to the new, unexplored region of Unova. They decided after earning their 8 badges, that they would go to the next region that they learned about to earn the next 8.

"I'm more than ready, but I think you still need to get dressed," Tony chuckled, looking down at her pajamas that glowed in the morning light; a pair of green shorts with a white tank top, a soft red blanket over her shoulders. A soft giggle leaving her luscious, full lips, Steph turned around and walked back to her room in the back of the deck. With her hips swaying back and forth, she slipped into their shared room to get dressed.

Emerging from the depths of the room, Steph wore a tight, ripped-looking green tube-top with three straps on either side that wrapped around her arms that revealed most of her stomach and some cleavage. A white belt rested on her well-formed hips that held a pouch of Pokéballs and a few other items she could use in battle. She also wore the same shade of green skirt that stopped a few inches above her knees with a ragged design, followed by a pair of heavy duty white boots.

Tony, dressed in an aqua-green colored shirt with a black Pokéball design, and a pair of black capris pants with black skateboard shoes with green markings. On his back was a black backpack, full of everything they would need to set up camp, make dinner, or treat their Pokémon's injuries. And atop his head was a black and green hat turned to the left lightly.

"Hm, I like your new outfit," Tony grinned to the girl in front of him. The more he thought about it, him and Steph were getting quite older; in fact, Steph's 19th birthday was in only a few weeks away. Tony himself had turned 19 more than five months ago. "You're finally growing into the clothes," he chuckled, his neon green eyes resting on her full chest, rolling down to her rounded hips perfect for holding.

"That… or the clothes are getting smaller with every wash," she grinned back to him, walking back to the end of the deck. Now the sky was a bright blue color, the clouds no longer orange and pink, but silver and white. Looking ahead over the deep blue water, Steph could see a small town coming into their view quickly.

By the time she could see the houses clearly, they were almost to the dock. Tony rounded up all his supplies that he needed. In only a few short minutes, they were walking from the ramp to the metal dock in front of them.

"It says here we need to go to a Professor Juniper's house to get our Pokémon" Tony said, looking at an instructional map.

"Oak, Juniper, Birch… What's with the tree names?" Steph asked, looking at one of her spare Pokéballs. Unable to resist his true self, Tony spoke up with a grin on his lips.

"Maybe it has to do with the guys' wood," he replied, looking at her face carefully to see her expression, his own face hosting a devious smirk. Her eyes widened, her face growing into a massive blush.

"TONY!" she cried, covering her face with her hands to hide the blush. Why would he even say something like that? She sighed a bit, her face returning to normal. "Anyways, where do we find this Professor Juniper?" she asked, her arms soon folding over her chest. She was pretty excited to get a new Pokémon from a new region; although, she still brought two of her closest Pokémon along with her from Sinnoh. Gardevoir and Empoleon. Empoleon was her very first Pokémon, whereas Gardevoir has been her trusted friend, and never actually caught by Steph.

Steph and Gardevoir became friends one day when the girl was trotting through the forest by her house, only to see a terrified Ralts running towards her. Steph had been around eight or so at the time, so she had no idea what was scaring the Ralts; however, when the said Pokémon hid behind her leg, Steph knew she was to do something about it. Suddenly, out of the thicket of shrubs, a growling Stunky emerged, followed closely by two Skuntanks; they didn't look happy. Panicking, she scooped the Ralts in her hands, and made a mad dash for her house, which was about half a mile away. Panick was written all over her face as she held the Ralts tightly, until she tripped over a misplaced tree root. Falling, she still held onto the terrified Pokémon as she landed, quickly moving so that she wasn't crushing the Ralts from the pressure. She almost gave a nervous smile, but when she felt sharp claws bore into her back, her eyes went wide and a cry of pain ripped from her throat. Ralts tensed, watching helplessly as the Skuntank continued using their claws on the innocent child, tears streaking her face. And yet, it wore a face of determination, screaming 'I won't let go'. Slash after slash, the red liquid fell to the ground in small puddles, getting bigger and bigger. It was that moment, that Ralts knew if this young girl had the courage to stand up, so did she. Quickly, Ralts tore from Steph's grip, landing in front of her. Concentrating her energy, the Ralts used the move Psychic, and knocked the Skuntanks back, as well as the Stunky. Without a moment to waste, they fled back to the woods. Ralts saw that her heroine had gone unconscious. Using Teleport, they were soon outside the Pokécenter. It was then that the young boy Tony walked by, and saw the girl lying on her side, blood pooling around her, as the Ralts gave him a pleading look. Later that evening, the girl had been treated for her injuries, and lay on her stomach, smiling thankfully at the boy she knew as Tony. She thanked him, only to hear that it was not Tony who saved her, but the Ralts. The next day, Steph found the Ralts back in the forest, and thanked it. When Steph first became a trainer, the Ralts evolved into a Kirlia, and was willing to be caught; however, Steph solely promised she would never capture the Pokémon, to let it be as free as it could. Ever since then, the Ralts, now Gardevoir, has been Steph's loyal companion and protector.

Smiling at the memories, Steph looked beside her to see the Gardevoir smiling as well; they were so close they shared a small mental bond, though it was not very strong, but it was still there. And that meant more than just something.

"Here we are!" declared Tony, pushing his hat up a bit as he looked up at the lab. For a small town like this, it was quite impressive. The building looked up to snuff, and the colors were as bright as they could be. Tony stepped up and gently knocked on the door. When it opened, Steph saw a female professor standing before her. Well, that's a first.

"Ah, you must be the two trainers I got a call from?" she asked, holding her clip board to her side. Steph nodded to her.

"Yeah, we came from the Sinnoh region, so we're not familiar with anything around here," she laughed a bit nervously. The professor waved her hand with a smile.

"Not a problem. Come on in, and I'll get you two set up and ready to go in no time," she assured, turning on her heel and stalking into the building, Steph and Tony following after her. Once they were in, they were led to the back of the building, where they saw a few assistants observing and scratching notes in their books. The professor rummaged around a big before picking two small boxes, and returning to Tony and Steph. "Ah, we you are. These are your pokedexs. They've only been used for testing, so they should work quite well," she assured them.

"Wow, this looks so different than my other Pokédex," Steph commented, flipping the new Pokédex open and gaping at the pristine conditions. Tony nodded in agreement as he examined it before putting it in his pocket.

"Thank you, Professor," he bowed his head. With that, they were led to another room, where there sat three Pokéballs on a soft cushion in, what looked like, an incubator.

"And here we have your choice of Pokémon. I only have three starters for now, so you will get different ones," she explained.

"That's great! That makes training them more interesting," Tony piped up, looking at the Pokémon. "What types are there?" he asked. Tony had brought his Gallade, as well as his Magikarp, so he didn't want a type he already had.

"I have a water, a fire, and a grass," she told him. She asked who wanted which type, and Steph chose the water type, knowing Tony would want the fire.

"Alright, have a safe journey! Don't forget to check in with me once in while!" the professor waved goodbye to them as they headed north, towards the next town.

"This is so cool, I wonder what my Pokémon looks like," Tony asked, holding the pokeball. They hadn't looked at their Pokémon yet, to make it more interesting. Plus Tony liked a challenge.

…**Just like the road to her heart…**


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

"Professor, who were those two?" asked a young man, about the age of Tony. He had silky brown hair, wore a red and white hat with a black bill and Pokéball design, a light blue jacket with black pants, and had a bag slung across his shoulder. He was new to the Trainer adventure, and had his two friends along the way to support him, but they were late per usual. Today they were going to start their journey together, and eventually learn what they were meant to become. Some might be Pokémon masters, others might be researchers.

The professor looked over to the boy before following his gaze to the previous pair that had been here. "Oh! They were from Sinnoh, and they decided to travel all this way for another adventure," she explained. "I don't quite recall their names, though," she apologized. From all the people she met in a day, it was hard for her to remember names.

The boy shook it off, lifting his hand to signal he accepted the fact. "That's alright. I guess I'll just have to try out my new Snivy in a battle," he grinned, looking down at the red and white sphere he held confidently. It was all that had been left, for now, but he didn't mind. With that, he tossed the object into the air, seeing a red beam blast from the opening of the object and onto the ground, forming the shape of a small Pokémon. When the beam disappeared, a small, green lizard like Pokémon was left.

The professor saw this, and smiled. It was always refreshing to see a Pokémon and their trainer meet for the first time. The boy knelt down, a genuine smile on his lips as he looked at his new friend. "Hey Snivy, I'm Hilbert," he spoke confidently, "and I'm sure we'll have lots of fun."

The Snivy looked the trainer up and down, seeing that the boy seemed quite confident in himself. Snivy liked that; it didn't want some inexperienced trainer that would just make it battle for entertainment, it wanted someone who would progress and try hard at whatever they do. Professor Juniper saw the gleam in Snivy's eyes, and saw that it may be the start of a beautiful relationship.

Steph and Tony walked through the grass, their minds on what their Pokémon might be life. Gardevoir walked closely beside Steph, looking down at the pokeball in her hands. Tony saw the gaze, and wondered what gender his Pokémon would be. Then his thoughts went on their own.

"Hey, Steph?" he asked, his hand still grasping his own red and white sphere. Steph's violet eyes looked up to his, and he knew she was listening. A small grin spread on his lips. "When my Gallade mates with your Gardevoir, do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?"

"Tony!"

"Gard!"

Steph's face grew bright red as Tony literally fell to the ground laughing, his arms wrapped around his stomach as he rolled around, roaring in laughter. "You should have seen your face! Priceless!" he laughed uncontrollably. Steph's hands balled into fists, her teeth gritting as she remained flustered. The laughing seized as his glowing green eyes looked up to Steph's darker violet orbs, seeing her features darken.

"Magic leaf." With that, Gardevoir didn't hesitate to strike him down with her colorful array of leaves. While he cried in pain, mixed with some left over laughter of his accomplishment here and there, Steph didn't notice the boy walking towards her with a grin on his face. When he got up close to her, he suddenly found how attractive she was. She couldn't be much younger then himself, maybe even the same age as him! This caused his smile to broaden.

Gardevoir felt a new presence and detained her attacks on Tony, turning around to see the new face in front of her. Steph followed after, seeing his glowing eyes and the small Pokémon at his feet. "Hey! The name's Hilbert," he spoke to her, tipping his head a bit in a nod. "I see you have a starter as well. Care to battle me?" he asked, his eyes locked with Steph's. He was determined to not only earn Snivy's full trust, but also to possibly catch this girl's eye.

Steph blinked a bit, and then smiled to him. He was pretty confident! Maybe this would be a good bonding time with her new Pokémon. "I accept your challenge," she straightened her back, tossing her pokeball into the air. The red beam shot from the ball, and formed a small, round figure at the ground. The red was gone, and an otter-like Pokémon was left. It turned around and smiled at Steph. "Aw, it's adorable!" she cried, her hands moving to cup her face.

Gardevoir simply rolled her eyes, taking the girl's Pokédex and scanning the new creature. "Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokémon. Oshawott attacks and defends using the scalchop that can be removed from its stomach," the Pokédex spoke.

"Oshawott, huh?" the boy spoke, his hands at his hips. He knew grass was much stronger than water, so this would be an easy battle. Or maybe, her being an experienced trainer, something interesting might happen. The said Pokémon stood proudly; puffing its chest out bravely; it wasn't going to let anything put it down! That was something Steph noticed about water types: they're always keeping their pride.

"Osha!" the little Pokémon cried, chest still puffed up. Steph smiled, finding the Pokémon extremely adorable. "Alright, Oshawott, let's see how good we work as a team!" Steph cheered. Meanwhile, Tony was finally getting up to his feet, seeing the new trainer and his Pokémon. And was he challenging Steph already? He was either very brave, or he didn't know who he was challenging.

"Let's start with tackle!" Steph instructed the Oshawott, who complied and charged towards the Snivy with determination.

"Dodge is Snivy! Then use Leer!" Hilbert ordered his own Pokémon. The Snivy easily jumped out of the way, only to land gracefully. Oshawott looked back, only to be stricken with a sudden fear as the Snivy's ice cold glare landed on the Oshawott, making more vulnerable to attack.

"That's alright Oshawott, we can get back at them. Let's try Tail Whip, followed by another tackle." Oshawott once again did at it was told, determined to win this battle. It cutely wagged its tail, making the Snivy relax a little. With that, the Oshawott charged again, this time effectively hitting the Snivy. Since they weren't too experienced, the Snivy was down for the count.

"No way!" Hilbert stared in disbelief. He then called his Snivy back to his pokeball. "Ah, it was only our first battle, buddy. We'll do better the next time!" he spoke cheerfully, placing the pokeball on his belt at his hip. With that, he saw Steph calling her Oshawott back as well. She congratulated it, and told it to get some rest.

Tony watched from the background, seeing how determined Steph was, even after such a lax trip to Unova. A smile crept on his face, and a soft one at that. She was so entertaining to watch battle, to see the determination in her eyes, as well as her Pokémon. She definitely knew how to earn their trust, and he admired that. He also admired how she never pushed her Pokémon too far, but kept them progressing in the same. Oh, how he wished he had the perfect moment to tell her how he felt, to let his dam of his emotions break and flood her in his affection.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted. "Hey! I never did catch your name," the challenger jogged up to Steph. He then spotted Tony and smiled. "Hey, I'm Hilbert," he spoke to Tony before turning back to Steph, awaiting her response.

"Oh," her eyes widened a bit, not even realizing how she wasn't thinking. Her cheeks flushed a little in embarrassment, "Steph," she told him. His smiled widened, and Tony introduced himself as well. She could see Hilbert's eyes gleaming. Most likely from his first ever battle.

"Hey, I hope it isn't any trouble, but are you guys going to Accumula Town?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck a bit. Tony nodded to him. "Do you think I could tag along?" he asked, nervousness evident in his voice, his eyes set on Steph.

"That's fine with me. It's more enjoyable to travel with more than one friend," she smiled.

"Friend?" Hilbert asked, his brows raising. His finger then moved between her and Tony. "So you two aren't together?" he asked. Suddenly they both blushed.

"O-oh no! We're friends," Steph spoke up.

"Actually I-" Tony started.

Steph chuckled a bit. "You're right Tony. _Best_ friends," she smiled to him, and he put on a fake, half smile. His heart stung a bit at her comment. She thought of him as nothing other than a friend? After all these years he's felt so strong about her, and she doesn't even see it. "Well, we should probably get going then," she spoke, turning on her heel and starting down the path into the forest. Tony sighed, letting his shoulders fall limply. As Hilbert walked up to him, he stopped beside Tony.

"You aren't the only one that likes her," Hilbert winked to him, a grin on his face. "No hard feelings, but I see this as a little challenge between you and I, and I intend to win," he spoke with a grin, turning back towards the girl and following after her. Tony's eyes widened, realizing what was at risk. The girl he's loved for so long could be ripped from his reach by someone else. No, he was so close to winning her heart, he couldn't lose her now, after everything they've been through.

**Great… Just what I needed to start off the new adventure.**


End file.
